Maxium Ride Fang and The Flock
by foreverwings99
Summary: Max and her Flock just saved the world two years ago. Max and Fang have been dating for three years. Iggy and Ella have been dating for a year and half. The flock started school and is tiring to have a normal life. Lots of FAXNESS, EGGY and DRAMA!
1. Chapter 1

_I was running faster than my own feet can carry me. Running from whatever is chasing me from behind, hearing theses screeching voice that's blemishing my ears. I ran and ran until I fell into the woods. I turn around only to be faced by hairy- scary looking things, with yellow teeth and sharp claws. Half human and half wolves is what I call Eraser. There were too many to fight. I tried to run again, but was surrounded by some more._

"_Look what we have here guys, it's the little birdie all alone without her flock." I recognized that voice to be Ari. I found him gazing at my body like I'm some model. I was feeling very light headed and nauseate. I open my wings and try to fly but was pulled back. I glance down to find Ari's tight grip on my ankle._

_He threw me back down to the ground, hitting my head in the process. I screamed in agony, trying to fight back, because the pain in my head was too unbearable. He kept repeatedly kicking and punching me everywhere. The next thing I knew saw before I blacked out was being put in a van._

_When I woke up several hours later I was in a cage that such little room, not even Total can fit into. They would make me run on the treadmill for hours until my feet gave up, or do some tests and make me drink so unknown liquids._

_One day they took me to an arena and told me I had to fight Ari until he is dead, if I don't do it they would shoot me. I tried my best kicking and punching him in every place I could, but he was too strong and he wouldn't die. Eventually I was too tried to fight back and M r. Chu came to me with a gun in his left hand and shot me in the head, right there in front of everybody. _

I woke up screaming, waking up everybody and Fang whose sleeping next to me. There were pounds of sweat pouring down my face, and I was shaking uncontrollable.

I'm Maximum Ride and my flock and I just saved the world two years ago. I'm eighteen as well as Fang and Iggy. Nudge is fifteen years old, the Gasman is twelve years old and Angel, my baby, (not really my baby) is ten year old. We are 98% human and 2% bird, that's why we have wings. (I don't really want to explain what each of their powers are or there personalities so if you didn't read the book, go read it.)

Fang and I have been dating for three years. I remember the day clearly.

_Flashback_

_ We were going to my mom's house (Dr. Martinez) for a little vacation._

"_Let's land guys" I yelled over the wind because I could see the backyard. When everybody landed I ran up to doorbell and rang it. Ella opened the door and scream here head off._

"_Omg, I can't believe you guys are here. I missed you so much." She said while she was hugging everyone. Fang kind of stood still not hugging her back. It was actually kind of funny to watch. I love how his hair is all messy and his midnight eyes are so hypnotizing, you could get lost in there. I could never tell him I love him so much because he would never love me back._

_I must have spaced out because Fang was snapping his fingers in front of my face. I went to my room and flew out to the roof. What I saw surprised me, Fang was sitting there with his eyes closed, leaning on his back, listening to his i-pod. Fang must have felt my gazed because he opened his eyes._

"_Hi." I said quietly._

"_Hey." Fang said. There was a peaceful silence between us, but then Fang spoke again." Max, I have to talk to you." He was running his fingers through his hair looking somewhat nervous._

"_Okay." Was what I only said._

"_There's something I have wanted to tell you for a long time, but I couldn't. So I'm just going to say it right now. Max I uh I uh love you. I love you so much and I just wanted you to know that because if you don't feel the same way I understand."_

_I just stood there shocked, hoping this wasn't a dream. When I regained my senses, I ran to him and hugged him very hard. He seemed surprised that I didn't fly away and hugged me back. I pulled away, but kept my hands were they are._

"_I love you too, so much." He seemed shocked by the news he just received, and then hugged me again. When he pulled away, he kissed me on the lips, with so much passion. I didn't run away this time and kissed him back. _

_End Flashback_

Iggy got back his eyesight, and he and Ella have been dating for a year and half now. Nudge is still chatterbox and Gazzy still release his power and still makes bombs with Iggy. Angel still is the sweet innocence child. My life was perfect now until I had that nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was in my room and I mean everyone. My mom, Jeb, (they just go married 5 months ago. I can't believe my mom would do that. I still don't trust Jeb all the way.) the flock, Ella, and even Total, and Akilla(**don't know how to spell)**. Fang was sitting on my bed only wearing his boxers with no shirt, while I was wearing black short shorts and a black tight tank top. My mom doesn't care he sleeps in my room because we have been dating for three years now. Duh!

"Max, honey, are you okay? We heard you scream." My mom said.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just had a bad dream. You guys can leave I'll be fine." I mumbled. I turned to see everybody leave. Once they left I wrapped my legs around Fang's waist and sat in his lap and put my head on his bare chest.

"Max, baby, are you okay?" Fang murmured. He laid his cheek in my hair and wrapped his strong arms around me, taking in the tropical paradise scent form my hair. I could feel the heat that's coming off him and it felt really good. I always feel safe in Fang's arms and he always makes me feel better when I'm upset, like right now. That's one of the reasons why I love him so much.

"No, I'm not okay. That dream felt so real and I'm so scared now." I replied. Though it sound incoherent, but he always hear what I say, so it doesn't matter.

"Do you want to talk about the dream?" He asked while running his fingers through my tangled hair. He kissed my forehead a couple of times reassuring me. That helped me calm down a little.

"Yeah, it will help my get it off my chest." I started from the beginning. I told him how I was surrounded by so many Erasers and how Ari threw me to the ground. Then I told him how I woke up at The School and how they shot me in the head. When I was finish telling him I was crying hysterically. The nightmare really got to me. I was so scared; I never had that dream in two years now. What If it really happens? What if I won't be able to stop it and die because of Ari? What if the School is back? I couldn't stop shaking and my quiet sobs started all over again and louder this time. I hate that I look so weak and vulnerable.

"Shh...It will okay baby. I'm here to protect, nothing will happen to you. I want let anything happen to you. You're my baby, my angel, my Max. I won't let anything come near. I will protect you until the day I die. Okay sweetie, now calm down." Fang whispered in my ear while tightening his grip on me. His voice was so calm and so soothing it helped me relax. He kissed my head and waited until I stopped crying. After I calmed down, I looked up and saw Fang staring back at me. He wiped the few strays of tears that were still on my face. I cupped his cheek with both of my hands and gave him sweet … yet passionate kiss. He kissed back with the same affect. I licked his bottom lip asking for an entrance. He opened it and I explored his mouth, licking his teeth in the process. A small moan came out of him, and he gently bit my tongue causing me to growl. We were seeing who would win the tongue battle. Of course he won because he always does, but I don't mind as long as I get to kiss him, then I'm fine.

I put my hands around his neck pulling him closer, still in the same position as before. Eventually we pulled away because we had to breathe, but if we didn't have to breathe I would kiss him forever. I looked up at his midnight eyes, touching my forehead to his and closed my eyes. We stayed like that for about five minutes neither of us talking. The silence was comfortable and peaceful. When I opened my eyes, I saw his onyx eyes again.

"I love you so much. Thank you for calming me down and for everything else you did." I whispered. I laid my head on his bare chest again, not wanting to see his face. I don't know what his reaction will be liked. A strong finger lifted my face back up, and I saw a small smile on Fang's face.

"I love too baby. So so much, there aren't any words to describe it. Your pain is my pain; I will be by your side no matter what, so you don't have to thank me." Fang stated. He gave me quick kiss on the lips then laid me on the bed.

"Sleep my angel. It's already 3:45 am." Fang order. He laid beside me pulling the covers over ourselves, and then pulled me closer to him. I cuddled next to him and put my head on his chest. Our feet were tangled together, and he was drawing soothing circles on my back, trying to help me fall asleep. About fifteen minutes passed by and I'm still wide awake. I glance around the room, feeling so bored. When I looked up at Fang's sleeping body, I couldn't help trace my fingers on his face. He seemed so peaceful, and all the tension and the worries are gone. He's poker face is off and you could see the sensitive and sweet side of him. He grabbed my hand causing me to jump so high, but Fang steadied me.

"I figured you would be awake." He said, while swinging his legs to the side of the bed.

"Yeah, I still couldn't stop thinking about it." I said. I jumped off the bed and went to stand in front of Fang. He got and grabbed my legs, so I could wrap my legs around his waist. I put my arms around his neck, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't think about, and everything will be okay." He answered. He pecked my lips and carried me downstairs. Once we got downstairs, he carried me to the kitchen and put me on the island that's in the middle of the room. I sat down on the counter while he fixed me some chocolate milk with a plate of chocolate chip cookies, YUMMY! Fang came back to me and stood in front of my legs. I wrapped my legs around his waist, while I finished my snack. I took a bite out of my cookie and fed the other half to Fang.

Once we finished, we went to go to sleep. I lay down on my bed and Fang went to my right. We pulled the covers over ourselves and Fang pulled me on top of him and then we fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning I was still on top of Fang. My head was on his chest, and when I looked up, I found his onyx eyes staring at me. I quickly looked at the clock, and it read 9:30 am. Wow! We woke up early.

"Morning, baby." Fang said, while kissing my forehead softly.

"Morning." I answered. I laid my head back on to his chest, remembering what had happened last night. I didn't know if the dream was true or not. I would just have to wait and watch.

"How are you feeling?" Fang asked. He started to twirl a piece of my hair with his finger.

I knew what he meant when he asked that. I guess I felt alright, I'm mean I'm not sure if I'm scared or just surprised, but that dream really gotten to me.

"I guess I'm a little surprised to have that dream now." I mumbled, because my head was on his chest.

"Baby, look at me." He demanded. His voice was calm yet angry at the same time.

I slowly looked at his perfect face; his perfect soft lips, his perfect nose and his perfect gloomy, murky, hypnotizing eyes. He slowly laid his soft yet rough hand on my cheek, making me gaze straight at his eyes.

"No, matter if the dream is true or not, I will always be by your side to protect you. Let's watch T.V. to get it off your mind." Fang told me sweetly. He kissed my nose, and then gave me a sugary kiss on the lips.

I turned my body so my back was facing his chest. He pulled me closer so he was leaning against the headboard, me in between his legs. He intertwined our hand and laid them on my stomach. We were watching The Vampire Diaries. Occasionally he would nibbled my ear or kiss my jawline. Eventually he got annoying, so turned around and straddled his waist. He wrapped on arm around my back and the other one on my butt. I glance at Fang then just gave in. he slid his arm up and down my back causing me to moan. After a while he stopped and just let his hand stay on my butt. (Now both his hand are on my butt.) He gave it a light squeeze and I had to suppress a moan. I tangled my fingers in his soft delegate hair, and kissed him harder. I licked his bottom lip and both of our tongues were exploring each other's mouths. We kept kissing and kissing. We were just about to deepen the kiss, when there was a knock on the door. Fang and I sprang apart, but stayed in the same position.

"Yeah." I answered.

"It's me Ella, come downstairs when you are ready. Everybody is going the water park!" Ella exclaimed.

"Okay." I called back.

I could hear her footsteps descend down the stairs. When I looked at Fang again, I saw him a smirking at me. He knew I didn't want to go to the water park, but I had no choice. Fang kissed my nose and tuck strand of hair behind my ear. I kissed his lips quickly and tried to get up, but was stopped when Fang grab both of my wrists. His eyes pleaded for me to stay.

"I promise we will get alone time later, okay babe. Now let me go take a shower." I said. I kissed his cheek and then went to grab some pair of clothes.

When I got to the shower, I turned the water extremely hot and just let the water run through me. About fifteen minutes later, I shut the water off and put my clothes on. When I got out of the bathroom, I saw Fang sitting on my bed waiting for me. It looks like he just came out of the shower too. I ran to Fang and jumped in to his muscular arms. He spun me around and gave me a passionate kiss. When we broke a part I held his hand and we both went downstairs, to eat breakfast. When we got downstairs, we saw everybody eating there food happily and talking to one another. I sat down in the open seat and Fang sat next to me holding my hand underneath the table. For breakfast we had eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, and waffles, made especially by Cook Iggy. I ate until my stomach couldn't take it anymore.

When everyone was ready to go we got into the car. My mom was sitting in the passenger seat while Jeb was driving the car. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel sat in the middle of the van. Fang, Iggy, Ella, and I sat in the back of the van. I sitting in Fang's lap resting my head on his shoulder; Ella doing the same with Iggy. I felt Fang kiss my head. I looked up at him and pecked his lips. Then laid my head back on to his shoulder, and Fang laid his head on top my head, wrapping his arms around me.

I guess Fang and I must have fell asleep because when I looked around, no one was in the car. I glanced outside and saw everyone sitting on a bench. When i looked at Fang, I saw him still asleep. He moved his head so it was lying on my chest, and smiled. Hmm… must be dreaming about something good which caused him to smile, I thought. He looked so damn cute when he is sleeping, and how his hair is all messy. I didn't want to wake him up, but I had to.

"Fang sweetie wake up. We're here." I whispered into his ear, while shaking his shoulder lightly. I moved a strand of hair out of his face, and kissed his forehead softly. I saw him a stur and I knew he was awake. I kissed his forehead again, and Fang picked his head off my chest. He blinked a couple of times to readjust his eyes to the surroundings. I was still sitting on his lap and when fang looked down at me he smiled. He gave a short, but sweet kiss on the lips, before I had to get off of him. When went both got out of the car holding hands, we saw everyone eating ice cream.

"What took you guys forever? We were waiting for you guys for a about an hour. Nudge rambled on.

"Well sorry, but no on decide to wake us up. You guys just left us in the car." I answered, while resting my head on Fang's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"Oh, Yeah! Sorry about that. Omg! You guys look so cute together. You can clearly see that you guys love each other so much! I wish I had someone who loves me so much, like how you guys love each other." Nudge rambled. You can see she is upset bout. I was blushing so much when she talked about us.

"Nudge, sweetie, I'm sure you will find someone special who loves you so much, but you have to wait for the right time. Okay honey, now cheer up were here to have fun." I replied while encouraging her.

When we got to the entrance of the amusement park, everyone went in groups. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy went together, Iggy and Ella went together and Fang and I went together. Mom and Jeb went to stores to buy some clothes for themselves.

I will spare you some time. We had so much fun. During the time we were there we met up with everyone at Olive Garden to eat lunch, and Nudge found herself a boyfriend. His name is Ryan and he has black hair with green eyes. He is about 5 feet and 9 inches. The cool thing about it is he goes to our school. Overall everyone had a wonderful time.

Right now its 11:30 and I was trying to go to sleep. About ten minutes later Fang comes in my room with is hair all wet and was shirtless. I think he just came out of the shower.

"Hey baby." Fang said, while coming to lay on my bed with me. I turned around to face him.

"Hey." I replied back.

I run my hand through his jet black hair and kiss him on the lips. Of course being Fang he wanted more, then just a peck. Soon it became us making out. He was kissing much furiously and harder. We kept kissing and kissing and kissing until we were too tried to. Once we pulled away I laid my head on top of his bare chest and Fang kissed my forehead, drawing soothing circles on my back until I fell asleep. After a while I fell asleep in a dreamless night.

REVIEW PLEASE:):):):)


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the next morning, I was pressed up against something warm. I knew it was Fang. I felt him stroking my hair. I looked up at him and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hey sweetie." I said to Fang.

"Morning baby." Fang replied, and kissed my nose.

I got up and went to get my clothes, to take a shower. About 20 minutes later I got out and went to eat breakfast. Iggy, my mom, Jeb, Fang, and I were the only ones downstairs.

"Morning Guys." My mom said, while reading her newspaper and sipping her black coffee.

I went by Fang, who was sitting on a chair, and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed his forehead and then his cheeks. When I got a plate of food, I was about to seat next to Fang, but he pulled me over so I was sitting on his lap. He kissed my forehead and fed me my food. I was close to finishing my food when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I peeked at the stairs and I saw Ella, Angel, and Nudge running towards the kitchen. Ella skipped towards Iggy and gave him a peck on the lips then kissed his cheek. She sat next to Angel and ate her breakfast, while Nudge starting talking really fast.

"OMG! We have to go to the mall. There will be the cutest tops for me to wear on the first day of school and I could get so many glittery shirts and OH! There will be so many different shoes. I can't wait to make new friends and I get to see Ryan again. Yeah! We have to go to the mall. Please please, please Max, with a cherry on top." Nudge rambled. She did the bambi eyes and I couldn't resist so I gave in and said yes.

I 'm a senior this year, as well as, Fang and Iggy. Ella is a junior and Nudge is a sophomore. Angel is in 5th grade and Gazzy is in 7th grade.

When we got to the mall Jeb took the guys and mom took all the girls to get there clothes.

"Okay first let's go to Hollister, then to Aeropostale." Ella order. When we got to Hollister, I was ordered to try on so many different shirts, skirts, dresses, tank tops, and very short shorts. Overall I got five tank tops, two sun dresses, ten shorts, and one skirt. Next went Ella, then Nudge. When it was Angel's turn we went to Old Navy to get her clothes. Right now she was trying on a t-shirt with her silky skirt. When she came out she looked adorable.

"Max." Angel called out to me.

"Yeah sweetie?" I answered.

"Can I please get this? It's so cute." She said

"Sure honey." I replied.

Once all the girls got their clothes we met up with the boys at the food court. Everyone went separate ways to get there food. Fang and I went to Wendy's. While I was waiting for my turn, I hugged Fang by the side. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"How was your day, baby? Did Nudge torture you with all the clothes?" Fang questioned

"It was great, and Nudge did torture me, for me to feel this exhausted. I just want to go home and sleep." I replied, laying my head on his chest.

"Aww, my poor baby." Fang said, concern written all over his voice. He kissed my head twice, and then we got to the front of the line.

The cashier was this teenage guy about seventeen. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked bored until he looked at me. He had this glint in his eyes, and was only looking at my chest. Uhh! Can we say a sexist pig! Fang tightened his grip and tighten his jaw. He sure is mad at this guy.

"Excuse me. My face is right up here not down there." I said angrily. He blushed and looked down. I glared at him.

"Sorry about that. My name is Jake what can I get you?" He said sweetly. Eww I just want to puke right now.

"Umm, 5 spicy chicken sandwiches, a potato, 2 cokes, 1 chocolate milkshake and 2 Caesar salads." I replied, still anger at him for early. Once we got our food, I went to leave, but was stopped when that guy spoke up again.

"Why don't you leave that guy and come with me baby? My shift ends in 2o minutes. "He told me. Fang had enough of him and punched him in the nose. Jake cried out in pain and tried to grab me but Fang pulled him off of me.

"First of all, she is not your baby, she's mine. Second of all she won't leave me because she loves me too much. Third, if you ever hit on my girlfriend ever again, I will kill you. Do you understand?" Fang said furiously. Jake nodded really fast trying not to get beaten up again. By the time we finished our lunch a lot of people kept staring at us.

Fang ignored me throughout the car ride home. I was starting to get worry. When we got home Fang went up to his bedroom and slammed the door. I went to his room without knocking and opened his door. He was lying on his bed with his eyes closed thinking really hard.

"Fang, sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. I lied down beside him and pull his head so it's resting on my lap. I played with his hair and he opens his eyes slowly. His eyes show anger and hurt.

"Would you really leave me with another guy?" He asked. His voice shows that he is hurting on the inside. I was shocked with the question he just asked. I mean how could he think that. I love him and only him.

"How could you think that? I love you so much. I would never leave your side. You're my soul mate, my other half. I love you and only you." I told him. Fang sat up and hugged me so harder that I almost couldn't breathe. I hugged him back and kissed his lips to prove I only love him. He kissed back, but much harder. About ten minutes later he pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"I'm sorry bout what I thought. I love you so much too, Max." Fang replied. He looked away feeling guilty. I turned his head toward me and kissed his lips, and then I pulled away.

"It's okay, I forgive you." I said to him.

"Okay. Let's go eat dinner I'm starving." Fang said.

For dinner we had Chicken Alfredo. Once everybody finished their dinner, we went to watch a movie. Nudge chose The Last Song, so everybody had to watch it or else she would give me the bambi eyes, and she knew I couldn't resist it. I was seating on the loveseat with Fang. He pulled me over so my head was on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and kissed my forehead. I put my arm around his torso, and watched the movie.

About half through the movie I was trying not to fall asleep, but I couldn't help it and my eyes drooped closed. I felt strong arms pick me bridal style, and I knew it was Fang. He carried it me to our room and laid me down on the bed. Couple minutes later I felt the bed move, so I opened my eyes and saw Fang getting in bed.

"Sorry, baby, I didn't mean to wake you up." He whispered. He pulled me over and I laid my head on his bare chest.

"I love you." I mumbled.

"I love you too." Fang whispered in my hair, he kissed my forehead and we fell asleep holding each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't update in a while. Been busy doing schoolwork and studying. I'll try to update faster, when school is over, and make the story better. On Wednesday, I went to six flags as a school trip. I so much fun.**

I woke up with my batman** (Yeah! BATMAN ROCKS!)** alarm clock going off. Oh yeah! Forgot I had school today. It almost the end of the school year and I can't wait for the summer to start. We were going to all portions of Europe and I want to see Paris so badly. I turn around and saw Fang still sleeping. He was snoring lightly, and kindly shook his shoulder to wake him up. He groaned, but sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he looked at me he smiled, the smiled that gives me butterflies in my stomach. I smiled back and turned to leave to take a shower. However, Fang grabbed my waist and pulled me back to him. He turned me around and kissed my lips. When I pulled away I kissed his cheeks, and then went to take a shower.

After my shower, I went downstairs and sat next to Fang.

"Morning Max." Angel and Nudge said in unison.

"Good Morning guys." I replied. I poured some Honey Bunches of Oat and some milk in my bowl and started eating it. You got to love cereals for breakfast, it's the best. Anyways, when I finished my breakfast I told everyone to hop in my car. That's right everyone I know how to drive. My car is a black r8 Audi** (My future car!). **WhenI got the school, I parked in my reserve spot. As usual I got a lot of people staring at my car. Oh yeah! Did I mention everyone who is able to drive has a reserved parking space. So, as I was saying, we got out of the car and started to walk to the main entrance. Every grade is in one building, so when I got to the door, I walked Angel and Gazzy to their class room. When we got to Gazzy's classroom I ruffled his hair and kiss his forehead. We all said bye to him and then he went in. We walked a little further down the hallway and then we go to Angel's classroom. I knelt down so I could be her size and gave her reassuring hug, and then I kissed her forehead.

"Bye, sweetie." I said to my baby. She told gave each of us hugs and we waved to her, while she went into her classroom.

By the time we went to our classroom Fang, Iggy, and I were late by couple minutes. All three of us were in the same homeroom, which was Chemistry. We sat in our seat while the teacher gave us stern look for being late. Fang was sitting next to me and he took my hand and intertwined it with his. The whole hour was so boring. Even though there is like twelve days of school left, the teachers gave us so much homework. The whole day went by like this: the teachers would talk a lot and then gives us classwork. When the period ends they give us our homework. I personally think the teachers are trying to torture us.

Right now I'm in my room trying to do my Chemistry homework. I was on my last question and it was just too hard. My brain is being fried because I'm thinking too much. Usually I'm good at Chemistry, but this question was just too hard. I sighed I frustration, and bang my head on the book. I didn't hear my door open so jumped so high when Fang asked "what's wrong?"

"I just can't this problem it's too hard." I replied, still little irritated.

"Do you want my help?" he asked, while coming to sit next to me on my bed.

"Yeah, thanks." I said. He looked at the question and started explaining it to me. It took about fifteen minutes for me to finally get the answer. I closed my books and grabbed Fang's hand and went we went downstairs to eat dinner. At dinner everyone was chatting and just having fun. There were no arguments between Nudge and Gazzy, like they usually have. Today's dinner was the peacefulness dinner I had in a long time. By the time the dishes and the floor was sweep, I was exhausted. I told everyone to go to sleep, because it was late at night and they had school tomorrow.

I went to Angel's room and knocked on her door. I heard a faint "come in" from Angel. She was reading her book that she got from Barnes and Nobles. 

"Hey, honey." I said to her while running my fingers in her tangled hair.

"Hey Max." she replied back. She put her book away and pulled her blankets closer to her. I kissed her forehead and read Green Eggs and Ham. By the time I finished the book, she was half conscious. I told her goodnight and kissed her forehead again before walking out the door. I went Gazzy's room and found him all ready pasted out in his bed. I walk over and kiss his forehead. Next I went to Nudge's room, and I saw her just go in her bed. I walk over and kissed her forehead, and told her goodnight. When I went mine and Fang's room, I saw him on his laptop probably updating his blog. I walk over and lay down on the bed. Fang saw me and put shutdown his laptop. He crawled over to me and pulled me to him. He kissed my lips and ran his arm up and down my back, trying to comfort me. After a while I pulled away and laid my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead and wrapped his warm around me.

"Goodnight. I love you." I mumbled

"Night, I love you too." He whispered. I drew circles on his chest until I fell asleep.

**I will update faster if I get so more reviews. So please review.**

** Review**

** Review**

**Review**

** Review**


	6. Chapter 6

The past three days went by a blur. The usual happened in school. The teachers would talk for hours, which is so freaking boring. Especially the teacher's voices, they put you to sleep. Anyway they give you endless amounts of homework to get you prepared for the final exams. Everyone in the senior year finish their exams because this Monday we start graduation practice. Right now I'm going to my mine and Fang's room to see how he is feeling. He got sick from eating an apple. Apparently my mom said he is allergic to it, but she also said it will last about three days before it goes away. Today is the third day so he should be better by tomorrow. (Is it even possible to get sick from that, you know because were part birds?) Anyways when I got to the room I saw that Fang was already asleep. I sat next to him on the bed and started to run my fingers through his soft silky hair. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" I asked. I pecked his head, while he slowly sat in upward position.

"Better that yesterday." He said. His voice was hoarse.

"That's good. Hopefully the sickness will go away by tomorrow, because its graduation practice and you don't want to miss it." I exclaimed. He pulled me on to his lap and I laid my head on his chest. Oh my god Fang is so warm. He should get sick more often. Just kidding that's mean.

"Yeah your right." Fang turned on the TV and started to rub soothing circles on my back. Soon we both fell asleep.

()()()()()()()()(()(()()()()()()()

**The next day**

I opened my eyes and yawned sleepily. Fang must have laid me on the bed because I wasn't on his lap. When I turned my head, Fang was staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked Fang

"Because, you're so beautiful." He answered. Aww! Fang's so sweet. I kissed his lips lightly than pulled away.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower." I said

By the time I got downstairs, everyone was already in the car waiting for me. When we got to school, first and second period went by so slow. Right now I'm seating on the bleachers waiting for gradation practice to start. When all the teachers came in the gym they assigned us our seats and made us rehear how to enter the gym. Then some students gave speeches and they showed us a presentation of our baby pictures and some other pictures from throughout the year. Then some board of education people gave speeches. Over all the practice was boring. That's how it went for the past three days. Oh yeah forgot to mention that Fang sickness went away.

When we came home from school today I went straight to my room. I can't believe I'm graduating senior year tomorrow. Not even 10 minutes later Fang comes into my room. He comes by my bed and sits. I lean against him while he strokes my hair and gives my head a light kiss.

"So…" Fang begins

"So." I copy him.

"I'm thinking a little alone time." Fang said

"When." I ask

"Tomorrow after graduation."

"Okay."  
I kissed him passionately and he kissed back with the same affect. When I pulled we just talked about school and graduation and just enjoying our self. Later I was sitting in my room thinking about the date with Fang. I'm so excited for tomorrow because of graduation and the date. Twenty minutes later my mom called me for dinner. After dinner I tucked everyone for bed except Iggy since he is mature enough. Then Fang and I went to our room to sleep.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was on vacation. Guess where I went. EUROPE CAN YOU BELIEVE IT. I went to Germany, Italy, Austria, Belgium, Switzerland, Paris, and London. I'll try to update soon. I love for you guys to review. I know this chapter might not be good but I will try to make the next one better. See ya. Bye guys, and don't forget to REVIEW.**

**REVIEW **

** REVIEW**

** REVIEW **

** REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

** REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

** REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

** REVIEW**

**((((( : REVIEW :)))))**


	7. Chapter 7

"Max!" Nudge screamed. She was bouncing on my bed trying to wake me up.

"Get up; we need to get your graduation dress." She pulled the coves off me and Fang. How could Fang sleep through all this noise? Nudge then dragged me off of the bed.

"Okay, Okay let me get dressed." I said finally giving in.

I closed the door and went to my closet. I was delving for some decent clothes when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"So, you put me through torture while you pretended to be asleep?" I asked Fang

"Yup," Was his only reply.

I turned around in his arms and lightly smacked his head, signaling him that I wasn't mad.

"Sorry about that." Fang said, and then he lightly pecked my lips. I told him I had to change, so he left the room.

**At the Mall 3**

When we got to the mall, the girls and my mom split up from the guys and Jeb. When we got to the first store, Ella, and Nudge threw so many clothes in my arms. They pushed me in the fitting rooms and made me try all the clothes. The first dress was a black strapless dress with white flowers everywhere. I opened the door, and walked out.

"Omg! Max you look so pretty!" Guess who that was. If guess Nudge your correct.

"Wow!" (Ella)

"Gorgeous" (Mom)

"Pretty." (Angel)

It went like that for about a half an hour before I find my perfect dress. It was a purple, black, and dark blue strapless dress that was pleated. It was awesome. It had like rockish type to it and it was perfect for me**. (Pic on profile)**

After we got the dress we met with the guys at the food court. Fang got the black button up shirt with black dress pants. Iggy got the same thing except his shirt was white.

"Hey Fang." I said while hugging him.

"Do I get to see your dress?" he asked.

"Nope, not until till tonight." He pouted but I still wouldn't give in. I kissed his cheek, and then dragged him to order our food. Everyone went different ways and decided we met back at the table. Fang and I went to Taco bell. There wasn't any line so we went to the counter to order. There was the guy that looked about 20 years old. I felt Fang tense besides and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hi! How may I help?" he sounded bored until his eyes met mine.

"HI! Hot stuff, what can get you?" He was staring at my chest. Pervert. I slapped his face, and walk away, but I noticed that Fang wasn't following me. I turn around and noticed Fang throw a punch in the guy's face making him bleed. Fang started walking towards me. When he finally reached me he held my hand and we went to Chipotle. Thank god there was a middle aged woman there.

After lunch we went home, and the girls came to my room to dress me up. I turned on the radio and Jason Derulo was on. Everyone was singing along and having fun.

About an hour later we were all done. My graduation gown was black, so the dress won't be seen. The guy's gown is red. When we got downstairs everyone had their mouth hanging. Then fang came up to me and kissed my lips.

"Wow! You look beautiful." He said

At the ceremony it took an hour before they started calling names.

"Maximum Martinez." I walked down the aisle and got my diploma

"Nickolas Ride." They decided that fang should get the last name ride because he doesn't have a last name. Fang walked down the aisle and got his diploma.

"Jeff Griffith." Iggy chose his real last name. He walked down the aisle and got his diploma.

After everyone got there diploma we went outside and threw our caps in the air. Fang hugged me and spin me around.

"I can't believe we graduated high school." Fang said excitedly.

"Me either baby." I replied. He put me down and kissed me passionately. When we got I took off the gown and went downstairs so Fang can take me on our date. He told me to leave my dress on. I'm so excited for tonight.

**Review please. It took me awhile to update because my cousin just came from Florida and I've been hanging out with them. So yeah, and don't forget to review. Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time and I know you guys probably hate me. I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Please review. **

Fang went all out for this date. As soon as we got into his car he made me put on a blind fold to cover my eyes. Throughout to whole car ride Fang and mine hands were interlaced.

"Are we there yet babe? Max asked.

"Almost, baby." Fang took my hand and gave it a little kiss. About ten minutes late the car stopped. Fang came and opened my door like a perfect gentleman. He walked me forward while he stood behind me guiding me through wherever we were. Couple minutes later we stopped, and Fang slowly took my blind fold off.

"Ok baby open your eyes." Fang whispered in ear. We were at the beach and there was no one there. On the left there was a big rock and besides it was a blanket laying with a picnic basket on top of it. The sun was just setting so it made the night look very beautiful. Max turned around in Fang's arms and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Do you like it?" Fang asked me, while scratching his neck. He only does that when he is nervous.

"I don't like. I love it. Thanks Fang it's perfect." Max answered. Fang took my hand and led me to the blanket. We sat down and he opened the basket which was filled with lots of food.

"For dinner we have chicken sandwich your favorite." Fang pulled out the food and we ate and talked. The food was so amazing; I didn't know Fang cooked this.

"Do you cook this? It's amazing." Max asked Fang. He nodded and gave a Max little peck on the cheek then continued eating. After they finished eating Max was sitting in between Fang's leg. Fang rubbed her hair while they talked about anything. For the dessert they fed each other chocolate covered strawberries. Both Max and Fang were having the time of their life.

"Let's go for a walk down the beach?" Max asked standing up dragging fang up also.

"Ok honey." Fang wrapped his arm around Max's shoulder and together they both were walking down the beach. Suddenly Max ran to the water and put her feet in there. Fang chased after Max and dragged her down into the water causing both of them to get soaked.

"Fang you got me all wet." Max said while laughing.

"Well that's what you get for running away from me." Fang said before picking Max up bridal style. Max screamed and laugh at the same time. After they came out of the water Fang put max down gently. He kissed her lips which soon became a make-out-session. When they both pulled away they were breathless.

"Do you want to go home now baby." Fang asked. Max nodded and they both started to head back to the picnic before gathering their stuff and went to the car.

When they got home, no one was awake and they headed to their room. Max changed her clothes before going to the bed. Soon fang came after her, before lying next to her. Tomorrow is the first day of summer and both couldn't wait to go Europe. The whole family is going on tour around Europe.

"Hmm. I love you." Fang said while kissing her hair a few times.

"I love you too baby." Max said before turning around in Fang's around and laying her head down on his chest. She kissed a chest before going to sleep.

"Goodnight baby. Sweet dreams." Fang replied.

"Goodnight sweetie." Max said. She snuggled against him, and fang wrapped a protective arm his baby.

This whole day both fang and Max were thinking about the night. It was perfect for both of them and it was moment they will never forget. Fang smiled down at max before going to sleep.

**Please review guys. Next chapter will up soon. Bye guys! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**So Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Got busy with school stuff and vacations. I promise to update sooner next time. **

"Omg look it's the Eiffel Tower!" Nudge ran over there and took thousands of pictures.

The whole family just got to France yesterday night and now there touring the area. It's around 6 o'clock and around 7 there are going to a cruise to the see it at night. Max looked over at Fang and saw a nervous expression on his face. Ever since they got to Europe, Fang has been so weird. He keeps showing that he is scared and keeps whispering to Iggy.

"What's wrong Fang?" Max asked

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you assume that?" Fang asked, shifting over

"Well, you look nervous." Max stated.

"It's just because I'm really excited for the vacation." Fang had his hands in his pocket and kept feeling the velvet box.

"Oh ok." Max replied although not really believing him.

As they boarded the cruise they all went to the top so they can feel the breeze and look at the beautiful view. It was around 11 o'clock when they got off the boat and onto to the Eiffel tower. They paid tickets to go to the very top. When they reached the elevators, everyone was so excited.

"Omg! Look at the view, it's so beautiful. I wish I could live her" Nudge kept rambling until Iggy shut her up by putting her hands on her mouth. Everyone was in their own little world until Gazzy let on loose.

"Eww Gazzy! Angel pinched her nose. People were coughing around and make the whole family look embarrassed.

"I can't help it. The plane food gave me gas." Gazzy replied while laughing. After this incident everyone separate ways. Fang took Max aside, and brought to a secluded area.

"Max." Max looked over at Fang and saw that he was on one knee.

"We've been together for over 2 years and I love you so much. I was so happy when you said yes to going out with me. I know you were scared that if this didn't work our friendship will be over, but look how it turned out. We are so happy together and I can't wait to spend the rest my life with you. I love you so much. Will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me? Fang took the box out of his pocket and opened the box.

Max had tears in her eyes, and she never cries. But Fang makes her do crazy things. It took her over 2 minutes to reply and she felt bad for keeping Fang waiting.

"YES, YES, YES I'LL MARRY YOU!" Fang hugged Max so hard and kissed her so hard. When they broke apart Fang put the ring on her finger. The ring was so beautiful. It had a big diamond in the middle and two little diamonds at the side. **( pic in profile) **All of sudden she heard cheering everywhere. She turned around and she found the whole family there smiling. Max gave everyone hug.

As soon as they got the hotel room, Max attacked Fang She kissed him all over his face and body. Each couple got their own room. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy shared a room. Soon thins got very intimate and this night was the first night that both Max and Fang made love. There were both happy and couldn't wait until they get married.

"I Love Max. So much." Fang replied running his hand down Max bare back. Max was lying on top of Fang with her head below his chin. She felt him kiss his head and she couldn't be happier.

"I love you to baby." Max replied before they both went to sleep.


End file.
